A troca de diários
by gau malfoy
Summary: Um pequeno acidente em Hogwats...Lily e James trocam acidentalmente de díarios, e não sabem como isso pode mudar suas vidas para sempre... Sou péssima em sumarios, mas a historia tá melhor...
1. A troca

A troca de diários...

Cap-1

Lily estava andando pelo corredor de segundo andar, quando sente alguém batendo nela. Não viu mais nada, apenas sentiu seu corpo batendo no chão, e alguém falando com ela...

- Desculpa Evans...Foi sem querer. – era James Potter, um dos caras mais lindo de Hogwarts, e que era apaixonado por Lily, mas essa nada demonstrava...Veja bem...Lily, nada demonstrava, por que desde o ano passado, Lily percebeu que não podia mais viver sem o James.

- Não foi nada Potter. E por que você está me chamando pelo sobrenome?

- Porque você mandou. – e antes que Lily pudesse continuar, James a cortou – Bom dia Evans.- abaixou-se para pegar seus livros.

"Potter mal-educado. Nem me ajudou com os meus livros".Pensou Lily mal-humorada.

Fazia mais ou menos um mês que James estava meio que ignorando Lily, e a garota não sabia por que. Pelo menos fingia que não sabia, mas na verdade sabia sim. Ela tinha extrapolado em uma briga no salão comunal da Grifinória, falando horrores de James, que o garoto sequer pensava em fazer "mas ele mereceu", pensou a garota, cortando seus pensamentos de culpa, que não eram poucos.

**No salão comunal**

James foi fazer uma pesquisa em um livro, e vê que pegou um livro errado, e congelou quando abriu a capa, e leu na contra-capa: Lílian Evans. Se você achou esse diário, por favor, não leia, e sim, devolva. Muito obrigada. "Eu só devolver se ela vir pedir. Não vou mais me humilhar pra ela". E uma grande curiosidade passou por James, e esse resolveu que enquanto a ruiva não viesse pedir o diário, ele o leria. "Que se dane...Minha ela já não vai ser mais"

"_Querido diário (nossa, que jeito mais brega de se começar um diário, mas tudo bem...), bom, vou começar contando quem sou. Meu nome é Lilia Evans, tenho 16 anos (quase 17, êêê), sou meio calada e tudo mais. Odeio gente que se acha (James Potter) e que não tem o que fazer (James Potter), bom pra resumir, eu odeio o James. Mas por que eu estou escrevendo isso? Porque é uma coisa importante pra mim. Acho que devemos viver nossos sentimentos sem medo, e o ódio é um sentimento muito grande. Tudo começou no quarto ano, quando ele, que já tinha "pegado" metade das meninas da escola resolveu que seria legal, "pegar" a menina que ninguém viu com outro menino. Não que isso importa, mas também não sou santa."_

"Então que dizer que você andava com garotos no quarto ano? Bom saber..." pensou o moreno

"_Então, ele veio com gracinha, e quando percebeu que eu não queria nada, ele me fez passar a maior vergonha: lançou um feitiço em minha saia para que essa se levantasse como se um vento constante passasse por mim. Como eu não sou nada discreta, todo mundo ouviu o meu berro, lembro até hoje":_

_- POTTER, DESFAZ JÁ ESSE FEITIÇO – berrei a plenos pulmões._

_- Não Evans, somente se você aceitar sair comigo._

_- NÃO POTTER. VOCÊ NÃO PODE TER TODAS GAROTAS DO COLÉGIO. E MESMO QUE PUDESSE, COMIGO VOCÊ NÃO FICARIA._

_- Mas Evans, o que pode acontecer em um simples passeio a Hogsmeade? Eu sei, que todas que vão comigo correm o risco de se apaixonar, mas isso não é uma das piores coisas, pois com certeza, você me teria uma semana toda, só pra você."_

James riu com aquela lembrança. Fazia um mês que não dava uma risada, que não fosse irônica ou sarcástica; começou deixar sua mente vagar pelo passado, afim de se tornar menos rabugento.

- Pensando na morte da bezerra, Pontas? – Era Sirius Black, o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts – ou pensando na sua adorada ruiva? Sai dessa Pontas, é sério, qualquer garota em Hogwarts, que não baba por mim, baba por você. Acho que a Evans não te merece.

- Eu sei, Almofadinhas, mas eu não sei o que acontece comigo quando se trata da Lily. Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém.

- Bom isso deve ser amor, e ainda bem que desse mal eu não sofro. "Amor é para fracos"

- Quem inventou essa frase, deveria estar apaixonado, e não sendo correspondido. Se fosse um bruxo, com certeza iria pertencer a Sonserina. E, aliás, eu ainda não entendo como você veio parar na Grifinória.

- Meu caro Pontas, isso vai além da compreensão de um mero mortal como você. Eu, Almofadinhas, vim parar aqui, porque eu sou a "ovelha branca" da família. O que minha "amada" mãe não parava de me lembrar. O que você estava fazendo?

- Tava lendo. Por que?

- O que você acha de irmos atazanar a vida do Ranhoso?

- Sirius, eu não to bem, mesmo. Aquele lance com a tonta da Evans me deixou malsão.

- Mas Pontas...

- É sério Sirius...

- Tudo bem então. Vou sozinho.

- Valeu.

Sirius saiu da sala (provavelmente, foi azarar Snape...). James agradeceu por isso, e continuou pensando "será que eu devo ler esse diário? Já vi que não vou gostar, mas..."

**No salão principal**

"Ai meu Deus. Eu acho que vou pedir desculpa pro Potter. Não agüento mais ele me ignorando. Quem diria, que eu, Lily Evans estaria com saudades do Potter. Hahaha. É engraçado".Pensava uma certa ruiva, muito confusa, na mesa da Grifinória. "Acho que vou escrever, pelo menos melhora...".

Quando Lily pegou o diário, congelou, pois na capa estava duas iniciais: JP.

"JP? Eu não conheço nenhum Juan Pablo (n/a: nosssaaaa)" pensou a ruiva, não querendo pensar que o dono era James Potter, pois isso significaria, que o diário dela (por coincidência era igual ao de Potter) estaria com o garoto. Abriu o "livro" e leu: Se você achou, me devolva. Se for muito curioso, e não tiver autopiedade pode ler. Mas não altere nada e me devolva em seguida. James Potter.

"Meu Deus. Meu Deus. Meu Deus. Será que ela se importa se eu ler? Ah, ele não vai nem saber..."

"_Nossa, um diário? O que o Remus pensa para me dar um diário? Que coisa mais tosca. Só podia ter sido o Aluado, mesmo. 'Relaxa James. Eu também tenho um" foi o que ele disse, mas, um diário? Fala sério. Será que ele quer me comparar a ele? Merlin, ele é monitor e eu sou...Sou...Ahhh, eu sou o Pontas... Mas tudo bem, eu ainda gosto dele. E pensando bem, até que vai ser legal ter um diário, pois nem tudo eu gosto de contar ao Sirius ou ao Remus (o Pedro está fora de cogitação)."_

"Nem tudo? Pro Sirius? Huhuhu... Bom saber" pensou a ruiva, e logo continuou a ler _"bom, vou falar de mim. Sou uma pessoa muito paciente, que acredita no valor de amizades sinceras e adora ajudar os amigos. As vezes me faço de arrogante pra irritar uma ruivinha que não sai da minha mente: Lily Evans. Eu não sei bem direito de onde ela tirou isso, mas me acha o ser mais repugnante da Terra. O que eu acho impossível, considerando que todas me acham perfeito. Bom talvez eu seja um pouquinho convencido, mas daí a me odiar? Bom, eu faço tudo pra irritar minha ruivinha, porque adoro ver ela ficar cada vez mais vermelha (de raiva, devo mencionar). Eu não queria lembrar disso, mas ela foi a primeira garota em Hogwarts que me deu um fora, e o pior, na frente de quase toda escola, deve ser por isso que eu a amo tanto. Sim, eu estou ficando louco. Só pode ser. Falar que amo uma garota? Se o Sirius ver isso, é capaz de me 'banir' dos marotos. Mas sim, eu faria isso por ela. No começo, eu queria ter ela, só pra mostrar que eu conseguia todas, mas o negócio foi mudando, e eu, preso em minha pré-potência não pude perceber que estava ficando cada dia mais distante da ruiva. Ela é uma dessas garotas certinhas, que adoram justiça e não gostam que aqueles que possuem um certo... digamos queDeus foi muito generoso na hora de distribuir nossos dons e beleza... Então, éramos criança quando isso começou, mas logo se tornou um vicio, e atormentar a vida de Snape já passou à ser parte da nossa vida. Às vezes eu me pego pensando, em como seria se fosse ao contrário. Será que ele iria fazer isso comigo? É claro que ia. Ele me odeia por ser bom no quadribol, ser bom com as mulheres e ter amigos verdadeiros. Ele tem inveja de mim, pois eu amo. Pois eu sei amar. Eu não imaginava que seria capaz de amar com tanta imaturidade, mas sim, eu amo. Não só a Lily, mas cada detalhe simples da minha vida. Eu amo estar aqui, pelo simples fato de ter o ar pra respirar. Eu agradeço a Deus, todos os dias por Ele ter me dado o privilégio de ter nascido em um lar em que todos me amam. E é pensando nisso que eu tenho pena do Severo. Eu acho que ele não tem mãe. O pai dele o odeia (bem, é o que eu ouvi do Lucius). Coitado. Mas pensando direito, eu não acho que ele queira compaixão, e sim respeito, e isso, é uma coisa, que eu sinto muito, mas não posso dá-lo. Eu lembro, que teve um dia ele veio me atacando por eu estar em uma posição social melhor do que a dele. Do nada, começou lançar feitiços em mim. Eu parei na ala hospitalar, mas ninguém, alem dos marotos sabe disso, e eu pretendo nunca deixar que alguém descubra. Não quero que me achem fraco por estar me vingando. Quero impor respeito, não quero ser o 'nerdizinho-riquinho-mimado' que todos pensam que sou. Eu cresci e apareci, independente do tamanho da minha conta em Gringotes (n/a: é assim que escreve?). Voltando ao meu assunto favorito, Lily, eu quero deixar bem claro que amo ela. Amo demais para perdê-la. Eu ouvi que tem um maníaco querendo matar todos que não são puros-sangues. E a minha doce Lily não é. Ela é o que os preconceituosos dessa nossa sociedade idiota chamam de '...' bom, eu não quero falar (escrever) isso. Pois amo demais essa garota para falar uma coisa tão sem nexo dela._

_O fato, é que eu estou pensando seriamente em s..." _

- Lílian Evans. O que a senhorita está fazendo? – era sua amiga, Lisa Baker.

- Estou lendo meu diário, oras – " nossa, minto e nem fico vermelha. Que cara de pau" – e você?

- Eu estou aqui para te contar que acho que estou apaixonada.

- Sério Li? Por quem?

- Você jura que não conta?

- Sem comentários

- Ah, ta. Pelo Remus.

- Sério? Que legal amiga.

- Mas agora eu não sei mais como ficar perto dele. To muito nervosa. Não sei o que fazer. E eu acho que ele gosta de uma corvinal.

- Que isso. Mas mesmo se ele gostar, o que eu duvido muito, quando saber que você ta afim dele, vai ficar louquinho por você.

- Quem vai ficar louquinho pela Lis? – perguntou Remus, que fez Lisa congelar.

- O Diggory. – foi a primeira pessoa que passou pela mente de Lily, e Lis olhou disfarçadamente para amiga e murmurou um "obrigado".

Lily notou que o semblante de Remus caiu, e ele logo arranjou uma desculpa pra sair do lugar.

- Bom, boa sorte com o Amos, Lis. Tchau pra vocês.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Lis.

- Acho que são os N.I.E.M's – respondeu Lily ignorando a cara de "eu sei que você está mentindo Lily" de Lis. – Bom, acho que vou dar uma volta no jardim. - bom miga, tenho que ir...até depois.

- Até - respondeu Lisa e foi em direção à torre da Grifinória

" O que será que aconteceu com o Remus? Será que ele gosta da Lis? Essa eu tenho que perguntar..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James estava sentado no sofá no salão comunal da Grifinória, pensando em como a ruiva consegui tanto pensar nele, até que ouvi o quadro da mulher magra (n/a!!!) ser fechado bruscamente. Olha pra ver se é algum primeiranista revoltado com alguma nota de poções, mas quando olha, vê Remus vindo em sua direção com os olhos vermelhos.

- O que aconteceu Aluado?

- Lembra que eu falei que ia conversar com a Lisa hoje? - James afirmou com a cabeça - Então, eu fui todo feliz falar com ela hoje, e a encontrei falando com a Lily - James se mecheu desconfortavelmente no sofá - e ouvi a conversa delas, que "ele vai ficar louquinho" pela Lisa. Eu fui perguntar com uma pequena esperança esse "ele" ser eu; perguntei quem era e a Lily me respondeu "o Diggory". Nossa, eu nem inventei uma desculpa, só desejei sorte e sai. Nossa Pontas, senti meu mundo desabar na minha cabeça. Eu não sei o que fazer; eu até pensei em falar com ela, mas eu duvido que ela iria trocar o Amos por mim. Meu, ele é bonito, rico, é apanhador e capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa e eu, eu só sou um monitor e lobisomen. Que futuro eu posso oferecer pra ela Pontas? Eu num sei. Sempre achei que foi um erro do Dumbledore deixar eu estudar em Hogwarts, mas agora que estou amando uma menina, tenho certeza que o Dumbledore errou. Não vejo a hora de me formar...

- Aluado, Dumbledore não errou em te colocar nessa escola. Você tem tanto direito em estudar aqui quanto eu o Diggory.Eu não acho que a Lisa iria ficar com um cara só porque ele é bonito ou rico. Eu sei porque já pedi pra ficar com ela, e ela se recusou. - vendo a cara do amigo, James deu uma risadinha e continuou - Mentira Aluado. Você acha mesmo que eu iria ficar coma melhor amiga da Lily? Claro que não...rss...Então, continuando, eu ainda acho que você deve falar com a Lis, ver o que ela vai dizer, e quanto à dar um futuro pra Lis, eu não sei, isso quem tem resolver são voceis.

- Tá. Olha, a Lily tá vindo aí...

James olhou e viu Lilian, essa ficou muito sem graça e resolver ir para o dormitório. Ninguém mencionou o diário.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: oieee gente, essa é minha primeira fic... Por isso, peço que sejam muito boazinhas comigo, e me mandem reviews pra mim...Bjuxxx pra todos vcssss...


	2. E os pombinhos se ajuntam?

Cap 2

- Remus, eu quero falar com você. – falou Lily

- Ah Lily, agora não vai dar. Eu to meio ocupado fazendo o dever de DCAT. Pode ser depois?

- Tudo bem, mas eu preciso mesmo conversar com você.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James estava impressionado com o numero de vezes que seu nome apareceu no diário de Lily. Já achava normal ler frases como "_o Potter é um cretino"_ ou "_como o Potter é irritante"_, até que se deparou com uma que o deixou intrigado: "_Ele parece ser legal"_ "O que? Eu legal? Com certeza ela ta falando de outro" e decidiu ler o "capitulo" inteiro.

"_É. Hoje eu vi uma cena que no mínimo me deixou chocada. Logo pela manhã (lembrando que hoje é sábado), eu estava indo até a mesa da Grifinória tomar meu café da manhã, quando um menininho, com certeza do primeiro ano, veio me pedir pra achar um livro pra ele, fala sério, em pleno sábado? Ninguém merece. Como eu estou estressada com esse negócio de N.I.E.M's, falei pro menino ir pedir pro monitor da casa dele. E adivinha...Ele veio com um sermão pra mim. Pra mim, a pessoa mais certa dessa escola (ta bom, eu não sou tão certa assim, mas abafa...). Bom, quando falei pro pirralho que não ia ajudá-lo, ele caiu no choro. E se não bastasse, o Potter veio na minha direção. Isso foi a gota d'água pra mim. Bom, sai sem deixar que o ser repugnante falasse comigo. Tomei meu café, conversei com meus amigos e só depois de muita enrolação eu resolvi ir até a biblioteca. Quando cheguei lá, vi que James não só tinha ajudado o menino, como lia junto com ele. Eu achei tão fofo esse gesto, que de repente me esqueci que era o Potter, e fiquei pensando em como chamar sua atenção. Não sei pra que exatamente, mas queria que ele me olhasse.Eu fui idiota? Talvez, mas foi o que se passou. Fiquei o dia inteiro pensando, talvez, o Potter não seja tão mesquinho como eu penso. Talvez, nem seja tão cretino. Ele parece ser legal. Bom, fiquei tão absorta em pensamentos, que nem reparei que estava no meio da biblioteca 'admirando' o Potter. Quando ele me viu (não sei exatamente quando), ele tratou de bagunçar os cabelos (ô ser irritante), e veio em direção a minha pessoa. Ah! Eu já estava me preparando para dar aquela queimada nele; quando ele chegou perto de mim (eu já estava com a boca aberta pra falar – cara revoltada...), ele simplesmente virou o rosto e beijou uma corvinal que estava lá (por que sempre corvinais?).Devo dizer que fiquei totalmente sem-graça? Não, né... Eu sai da biblioteca totalmente irritada e vermelha. No corredor, encontrei o Remus, que também vinha da biblioteca._

_- Quem é ela, Remus?_

_- Ela quem, Lily?_

_- Aquelazinha que está com o Potter._

_- Ah. É a Lana, irmã do Téo Chang. Por que? _

_- Nada._

_- Ta com ciúmes? – como o Remus é pateta..._

_- Eu só tenho ciúmes do que é meu. Vamos fazer a ronda? – perguntei à contra-gosto_

_- OK._

_Sabe, alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou em relação ao James (ta vendo, nem o chamei de Potter..). Acho que ele não é aquela imagem que eu 'pintei'. Espero que algum dia possamos ser bons amigos (mas só se ele parar com aquelas ladainhas ao meu respeito...). Bom, na verdade, eu nem sei se quero que ele pare com isso. AHHHH... Confusão mental...NÃO! Preciso de chocolate..."_

James não cabia em si de tanto contentamento. "Quer dizer que eu ainda posso ter esperanças?"

Exageros à parte, mas sabe aquela sensação de alívio + desespero + alegria + medo que as pessoas ficam quando descobrem que a pessoa amada também te ama? Então. Era essa a sensação de James quando leu esse diário... Sabia, que bem no fundo, Lily gostava dele, pois à partir do momento que alguém fica confuso em relação à outra pessoa, é porque existe um pequeno sentimento dentro de você (n/a: é nisso que eu acredito...)

"Acho que devo fazer alguma coisa para conquistar de vez a ruivinha..." pensou o moreno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eu acho que vou seguir a carreira de Auror. Sabe, vou ter a oportunidade de proteger minha ruivinha. Eu sei que não sou 'Merlin', que apesar de eu ter uma beleza inalcançável (sorriso maroto), eu não sou tão bom em duelos. Ta. Eu sou bom em duelos, mas não quero me gabar. Então, voltando ao assunto, eu acho que se eu souber que a Lily tiver alguém como eu protegendo-a, fico mais aliviado. Saber que eu posso proteger a garota que eu amo de um lunático como o Voldemort, matá-lo se preciso, é confortante. Mesmo que ela me odeie (e eu tenho quase certeza disso...), eu seria capaz de dar a minha vida pela dela. Eu realmente acho mais esperto tomar providencia do que deixar um ministério como o nosso fazê-lo. O fato é que eu adoro DCAT e Feitiços; meus N.O.M.'s foram ótimos e os N.I.E.M's não serão diferentes, tenho certeza..." -Que cara convencido – pensou Lily, dando uma risadinha, imaginando a cara do maroto ao escrever isso. "Tenho certeza, e isso me dá um bom 'conceito' para seguir a carreira de auror..." Na verdade, Lily estava muito feliz em saber o quanto o garoto amava ela. Se a ruiva tinha alguma duvida em relação aos sentimentos do garoto, agora não sobrava nem vestígios, pois de que maneira alguém poderia inventar essas coisas que James afirmava em um lugar que ele imaginava só ele ter acesso? Não. Era impossível inventar tal sentimento. Só mesmo amando para descrever o amor. E James descrevia como ninguém; colocando em palavras que davam conforto para ruiva. Ninguém, ninguém mesmo, escolhe uma profissão que coloca a própria vida em perigo para salvar outra. Ninguém em juízo perfeito, pelo menos, pois o amor nos enlouquece, porém, é uma loucura que nos permite ver além dos olhos, até atingir a alma da pessoa amada. Faltava apenas algumas palavras para acabar esse "capitulo", Lily achou melhor não ler, mas alguma coisa dentro de si a "forçava" continuar ler, mesmo que umas cinco palavras. "Que mal pode haver?" pensou a garota já se preparando pra ler "_Bom, vou parar de escrever, pois tenho um encontro. Não é só porque a Lily não me quer que todas não me querem...rs...Bem, é isso, depois eu conto (escrevo) como foi."_

Derepente o humor da monitora mudou de tal forma, que as meninas que estavam por perto saíram, com medo da garota. "O que aquele idiota de Potter pensa pra escrever isso em um diário? Será que ele não pensa que eu poderia ler? AAHHH não...Chocolate..." Santa revolta...Lily sabia, que a culpada de tudo isso não era ninguém senão ela mesma, mas quem falou que a ruiva consegue pensar quando está nervosa? Ainda mais se tratando do James.

Lily saiu do dormitório, a procura de Remus; nem se lembrava mais o que queria com o garoto, mas mesmo assim o procurava. Quando apareceu na escada que vai para o salão comunal e viu Remus (com Potter) se lembrou do que se tratava seu assunto. Já vinha desconfiando dos sentimentos de Remus à um tempo, e sua "teoria" meio que se confirmou quando viu a expressão do rapaz caindo quando "soube" de Amos. Antes que a ruiva pudesse chamar Remus, este se levantou e saiu da torre. Lily passou pelo salão comunal sem nem mesmo olhar para James, o que deixou o garoto meio nervoso "uma hora ela fala que não quer meu desprezo, outra vira a cara. Vai entender essa garota".Pensou o rapaz quando a ruivinha saía pelo retrato da mulher magra. Lily avistou Remus no fim do corredor e não exitou em chamá-lo.

- Remus - nada... – Remus – falou mais alto

- Sim Lily? – respondeu o garoto, virando-se

- Eu quero falar com você. Aonde você ta indo?

- Na biblioteca. Mas acho que lá não é um bom lugar para conversar. – deu uma risadinha triste e continuou – que tal o lago?

- Tudo bem...

Eles foram conversando algumas trivialidades, tipo, qual era a matéria mais legal ou quem era o professor mais chato, ou como o Slughorn era bajulador...

- Lily, não querendo ser indelicado, mas o que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou Remus

- Ah sim. É sobre a Lis. Eu queria saber se você gosta dela.- o rapaz ficou sem reação, pois se falasse que sim, poderia perder a amizade da garota, então apelou para o:

- Gosto, Lily. Assim como gosto de você ou da mel. Por que? – "puxa, eu sou um bom ator", pensou nervoso.

- Por nada. Outra pergunta: você não gosta do Amos?

- Claro que sim.Lily. por que você está falando isso?

- Sabe, hoje cedo quando eu te falei que a Lis gosta do Amos, você fez uma cara... Aí eu achei que ou você gosta da Lis ou não gosta do Amos. Ou talvez eu esteja ficando paranóica. OU...

- Ou o que? – perguntou o garoto sem disfarçar o nervosismo

- Ou você está mentido pra mim, Sr. Lupin.

- Ah Lily. O que eu posso falar? Se o que eu falasse mudasse alguma coisa, pode ter certeza que iria falar pra escola inteira ouvir. Mas eu sei que não vai mudar. Se a Lis gosta do Amos, o que eu posso fazer? – terminou triste

- Sabe Remus, eu não deveria te dizer isso, mas ela não gosta do Amos. Estávamos falando de outra coisa de manhã, aí eu resolvi falar aquilo pra ver como você ia ficar. Isso muda alguma coisa?

- Se muda. Eu vou te contar, afinal, você é minha amiga. Eu amo a Lis. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela. Mas como vou dizer isso pra ela? Com que cara?

- Não precisa – interrompeu uma voz suave atrás de Remus. O garoto se virou e deparou com um rosto meigo, levemente rosado (talvez pelo frio), os cabelos esvoaçando com o vento. Para Remus, era a visão perfeita Poderia morrer aquele momento que morreria a ser mais "realizado" do mundo.

- Bom – disse Lily, batendo no joelho e se levantando – Pelo jeito, já não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui – disse e saiu feliz por ajudar dois amigos.

- Remus, é verdade o que você falou?

- Ah...É...Eu...Eu...S-s-se e-eu p-parar de g-g-gaguejar eu te falo – falou o lobinho pra descontrair o clima que se formou.

- Remus – chamou Lis pegando na mão de Remus e olhando no fundo de seus olhos – aquilo que você tava falando é verdade?

O garoto ficou sério, engoliu seco e respondeu:

- Lis, eu te amo. Amo demais. Eu não consigo mais viver sem você.

- Ah Remus. Eu também te amo.

- Que!

- Eu te amo. Não faz algum tempo que descobri, mas é a verdade.

- Mas e o Amos? Eu não to entendendo Lis.

- Bom, a Lis falou aquilo pra disfarçar, mas nós estávamos falando de você – Lis contou toda história pra Remus – então, ai, eu vi a Lily falando com você e resolvi seguir vocês.

- Quer dizer que você e eu ? nós ?

- Remus?

- Ãh?

- Você fala demais – falando isso, Lis agarrou o garoto e deu um beijo há muito desejado por ambas as partes. Foi um beijo apaixonado, como aqueles de novela, que só atores sabem dar (mas devo dizer que não havia nada de "técnico" naquele beijo...)

Eles ficaram lá o resto da tarde. Ficaram se declarando um para o outro, até o Sol se pôr e as estrelas aparecerem... Quando a Lua se fez presente Remus achou que devia fazer uma pergunta:

- Lis?

- Sim?

- Você quer namorar comigo?

- Que?

- Tudo bem se você não quiser, eu entendo... – "bom, na verdade, não entendo, mas se você assim preferir..." pensava o garoto.

- Claro que eu quero. – disse eu deu mais um beijo em Remus. Na verdade, tudo era motivo pro lobinho ganhar um beijo...

- Sério?

- Claro. Vamos dar a noticia aos nossos amigos?

- Vamos. – Remus ajudou Lisa se levantar e eles foram (de mãos dadas) até a torre da Grifinória.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegando no salão comunal, Remus e Lis sentiram o "peso dos olhares" sobre eles. Podemos dizer que as garotas estariam perdendo um moço muuiiito situação (n/a: situação tdb) e os meninos, estavam "perdendo" uma menina bem "jeitosinha" (n/a 2: eu não vou falar que ela é bonita..rss...acho q já a exaltei demais...). As meninas apontaram descaradamente para o casal, sem disfarçar a raiva que já sentiam. Lis poderia jurar que ouviu algumas dizerem "ahh...Ele é um maroto. Logo eles terminam...", e derepente sentiu um pequeno desespero...

- Remus, você me ama mesmo?

- Claro Lis. Por que você duvida de mim?

- Não sei. Eu nunca vi você namorar sério antes. Então achei que você só queria ficar comigo...

- Lis. Eu te amo. Nunca eu vou te deixar. Sabe, você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo nessa escola...

- Melhor até do que nós? - interrompeu uma linda voz (n/a: ahhhhhh - cara de apaixonada...0. Era Sirius. Vinha com uma expressão nada boa... - Quer dizer que a Lis é a melhor coisa que te aconteceu, Aluado? E seus amigos?

- Caro Almofadinhas - disse Remus - Eu não posso beijar meus amigos. E devo dizer que nem tenho vontade de fazer isso.

Lis estava tão feliz, que nem ligou para cara que algumas meninas fizeram pra ela; se preocupou em procurar Lily e contar logo a novidade.

- Lily, eu tô namorando com o Remus. Você sabe o que isso significa?

- Não - respondeu Lily feliz pela amiga - O que significa Lis? - perguntou gentilmente

- Que ele me ama... Ah Lily, se não fosse por você...

- É mesmo Lily. Se não fosse por você acho que ainda estaria me lamentando por ai...

- Ah Remus, Lis, não foi nada...Acho que nada iria valer mais a pena do que ver esses sorrisos em seus rostos.

- Quer dizer que a Srta. Sabe tudo que ajudou MEUS amigos à se entenderem? - falou James, achatando os cabelos " agora eu te irrito.." - Então, parabéns.

- Brigada Potter, não que eu queira seus parabéns - respondeu a garota se lembrando das ultimas palavras lidas no diario de James.

- Quem falou que é pra você, Evans? Esse parabéns, é pro meu amigo, Aluado, que conseguiu uma garota que o mereça. Agora, se você não percebeu, eu estou te ignorando, Evans. Por favor, me ignore também.

Lily começou chorar. Sabia que estava fazendo um papel ridiculo, pois quantas vezes ela fizera isso com o garoto e ele apenaz sorriu? Várias...Começou gaguejar e saiu da torre aos prantos.

- Pessoal - chamou James, no que todos, TODOS mesmo o olharam chocados - Não me olhem assim...Eu tenho um plano...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Oi pessoal...eu queria agradecer pelas reviews...eu não imaginava que alguem iria ler a minha fic (emocionada..)...brigada mesmo. Bom, esse capitulo ficou "ótimo" (irônia)..Bem, garanto pra vcs que o proximo vai estar muito, infinitamente melhor (cara de sonhadora...)...

O que vcs acham que o James tem em mente?rss... Bem, eu achei legal...rss...e mal tbm...huhuh

bom, respondendo à miss Jane, a historia se passa no 7º ano...tá meio confuso..eu sei...snif...mas eu sei que vc me perdoa, né?

Agradeço à Elein, a miss Jane Poltergeist, ao Arthur Cardarn, à Lua Potter, à Malu Krum, à Camyllinha Black, à Lenahhh, à Karinne, LuLi, à Sassá Potter, à Jhu Radcliffe, à Marianinha, à  
Beatriz Evans e a Nice Egan...Bjuxxx a todos...

N/A 2: Gente, se não for muito abuso da minha parte, me add no msn? valewww...bjuxxx

AMUUU TODOS VOCÊS...


	3. Bolando o plano

- Pessoal - chamou James, no que todos, TODOS mesmo o olharam chocados - Não me olhem assim...Eu tenho um plano...

- Como assim você tem um plano, James?- falou Lis revoltada - Você desprezou a Lily na frente de todo mundo.

- Todo mundo é muita gente Lis. Não tinha nem metade da Grifinória aqui. E sim, eu tenho um plano.

- Nossa James, eu sei que a Lily sempre fez isso com você. Agora descontar? Você não é disso amigo. – falou Remus.

- Gente, vamos parar de criticar o Pontas e deixar ele falar o plano dele? Afinal, eu tenho um encontro daqui a pouco, e vou ter que sair.

- Muito obrigado Almofadinhas. Gente, eu vou ter que contar a história inteira pra vocês. Eu tava andando pelo corredor do segundo andar, quando esbarrei na Lily. Nossos livros acabaram caindo e se misturando. O fato, é que nós trocamos nossos diários, e eu li o diário da Lily. Não faça essa cara Lis, foi pro bem da sua amiga também. Então, lendo algumas paginas eu vi que a Lily gosta de mim, mas tem medo do que sente. Eu bolei um plano que eu acho que vai nos unir. E eu vou precisar da ajuda de todos. Espero que todos concordem, pois senão, eu não vou conseguir. Todos concordam? – todos murmuraram em sinal de aprovação. – Ótimo. Eu descobri que a Lily tem ciúme da Chang, aquela que é apaixonada por você Sirius – o maroto deu uma risadinha do tipo "eu sou o cara" e James continuou – também descobri que ela ama bailes, e que ama ler.

- Nossa Pontas, não querendo ser pessimista, mas o que isso tem haver com seu plano?

- Tudo, meu caro Aluado. Então, o plano é o seguinte...

"Maldito Potter. Maldito o dia em que eu resolvi me apaixonar por ele. Nunca mais eu vou ler esse diário".Pensava a ruivinha, com uma raiva exagerada de James. Lily tacou o diário de James na parede e caíram vários papeizinhos escrito como tinha sido bom estar com ele em um determinado dia. Lily estava realmente irritada e resolveu dormir um pouco.

"_-James, vamos dar uma volta no lago?_

_- Claro meu amor. – James pegou na mão de Lily e eles saíram felizes e saltitantes em direção ao lago. Era uma felicidade incomparável; olhava constantemente para os olhos de James, via um brilho encantador._

_- Você está feliz, James? _

_- Estou. Por que Pergunta?_

_- Não sei. Pelo seu olhar talvez. _

_- James – interrompeu uma voz aguda e melosa – James, vem aqui por favor? – era a Chang._

_- To indo amor. Adeus Lily. – a ruiva sentia alguma coisa prendendo-a; era uma espécie de vidro, ou um campo de forças_

_- James – chamava a ruiva –James. James. James..."_

- Lily, acorda. LILY, ACORDA! – berrou Lis

- ÃH? Ah, oi. Eu acho que estava sonhando.

- Sonhando? Você tava é tendo pesadelos. Lily, você tava sonhando com o James? Parece que eu ouvi você chamando o nome dele.

- A Lis, eu acho que devo isso à você. Eu acho que to gostando do James, por isso dei aquele show no salão comunal. – Lily contou tudo, desde quando começou a reparar em James até a briga – Então foi isso.

- Bom, até que é uma história legal, mas devo dizer que ele não leu o seu diário.

- Não? Você falou com ele? Você sabia?

- Calma Lily. Eu to namorando o Remus, não com o Potter. Eu não falei com ele porque eu ainda não peguei intimidade. Bom, quanto ao fato de eu saber que o seu diário não estava com ele, é simples, pois a Profº Minerva me mandou te entregar. – e mostrou o diário. Lily pegou o livro e ficou paralisada "então ele não leu o meu diário e eu li o dele" sentiu seu rosto queimar...

- Lily – chamou Lis, interrompendo a linha de pensamento da garota. – Eu tenho que te contar mais uma coisa. – Lily afirmou com a cabeça – O Remus contou alguma coisa sobre o James e a Chang. Acho que é por isso que ele não foi educado com você.

- Que? Aquele idiota ta ficando com a Chang?

- Acho que sim. Parece que agora ele é apaixonado pela Chang.

- A Chang? Eu não acredito. Eu odeio aquela garota. O que eu faço agora Lis?

- Bom, eu não sei. Mas pelo que parece, ele gosta mesmo dela. Não querendo ser pessimista, mas acho que você perdeu o Potter, Lily.

- Lis, eu te ajudei com o Remus, você tem que me ajudar. O que eu vou fazer se não tiver o James do meu lado? – perguntou desesperada...

- Ta. Eu não tenho um plano, mas com certeza se a gente pedir ajuda para os marotos, eles vão saber o que fazer. Tudo bem pra você?

- Tudo. Então, quando vamos falar com eles?

- No jantar.

**Salão principal – janta.**

Lily e Lis chegaram no salão principal e foram se sentar perto dos marotos, e não foi estranho, pois Lis namorava um deles.

- Oi amor – falou Lis dando um beijinho no rosto de Remus, que corou um pouco.

- Oi Lis. Oi Lily. Tudo bem com vocês?

- Tudo - responderam em uníssono. – Remus – continuou Lis – É. Então, a Lily queria te perguntar uma coisa. – Lily lançou um olhar mortal para Lis, no que a amiga fingiu que não viu.

- Remus, eu gostaria de saber... – mas Lily não conseguiu falar, pois o prof° Dumbledore se levantou, e o salão ficou em silêncio.

- Bom, como muitos alunos, eu também prefiro me deliciar com esse jantar, mas acho que minhas palavras não serão tão enfadonhas, afinal. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero parabenizar os alunos do 7º e 5º ano. A professora Minerva me falou hoje, que essas turmas mencionadas, são as melhores, desde...desde muito tempo...Então, para compensá-los eu resolvi fazer um baile de máscaras, que terá lugar no próximo sábado. É obrigado todos terem um par, sendo esse par do 4º ou 6º ano, isso fica à critério dos senhores. Bom, como toda quinta-feira, amanhã terá um simulado. Logo não sobrará muito tempo, então resolvi dar direito à um passeio à Hogsmeade, mas somente aos que têm convite, que será distribuído hoje. Bom, acho que é só. Agora, vamos a janta. – depois, o salão se encheu com vozes de estudantes eufóricos e revoltados, entre eles, Lily, que conversava com Remus.

- Então Remus, eu queria saber se o que o James tem com a Chang, é sério – perguntou tentando disfarçar, mas como a ruivinha não era nada discreta, sua cara de inocente não enganava nem crianças com menos de um ano...

- Bom, é bem sério. Ele estão namorando. Por que? Interessada?

- Não. Sim. Não. É...Sim...Ahh, mais ou menos. Sabe, nem eu mesma sei. Eu acho que tava sim gostando dele, mas tipo ele foi grosso comigo, e tipo eu não gostei. Ele foi horrível. Mas nem sei porque eu quero saber se o que ele tem com a Chang é serio. Deve ser mesmo. Ele deve ter brincado comigo esse tempo todo.

- Lily, não querendo me meter, já me metendo, mas você não tem exercido sua educação com o James. Eu sei que é bem chato quando quer, mas meu, não teve nem uma vez, pelo que eu me lembro, que você o tratou bem. Acho que ele cansou. Você ainda ta com o diário dele?

- To, por que? Ele te falou?

- Não, foi a Lis que contou. Enfim, você não leu até o fim, né? – Lily balançou a cabeça, negativamente - então, no ultimo "capitulo" ta explicando por que ele te esqueceu...

Lily nem esperou Remus terminar, e já tava correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, atropelando primeiranistas que estavam perdidos...Chegando no salão comunal, nem parou pra ver se tinha alguém lá; logo estava no dormitório. Abriu seu malão correndo, jogando roupas e livros, afim de procurar o diário, se lembrando depois de já ter jogado quase metade, de que ele estava em sua mesa de cabeceira. Abriu loucamente o diário e pôs – se a ler.

"_É. Acho que aqui termina uma das fases da minha vida. Nem foi a melhor, nem a pior. Eu não consigo definir como foi essa fase, pois não foi a melhor porque eu não consegui minha ruivinha, e não foi a pior, porque eu a conheci. Mas acho que depois de 3 anos correndo atrás dela e receber pedradas na cara me fez ver o quanto idiota eu fiquei (sou), mas hoje, alguém me abriu os olhos, e resolvi que não quero mais isso. Eu estava conversando com a Chang, e ela que me deu a idéia. Sabe, eu pensei e vi que ela não tava de tudo errada: se eu tomar a poção do amor, vou esquecer a Lily. E tipo, o que me chamou atenção, foi que ela não se ofereceu, mesmo eu sabendo que ela gosta de mim. Enfim, foi ela que eu escolhi para substituir a minha ruivinha (última vez que eu te chamo assim, prometo – riso triste). Não que ela se compare a Lily, pois acho que isso, só um anjo, mas ela também é especial. E é com ela que eu resolvi ser "feliz para sempre", e não tendo lembranças da Lily, isso vai ser mais fácil. Então, aqui vai uma frase para a Lily: NUNCA DUVIDE DE MEU AMOR...EU TE AMO"_

Lily estava chocada "acabou, poções do amor não têm cura" foi o que ela pensou. O resultado disso foi uma Lily chorosa. Ficou chorando até tarde. Quando suas colegas de quarto entraram, ela fingiu que estava dormindo, Lis até tentou chamá-la, mas não funcionou. Depois do que pareceram horas, Lily resolveu descer até o salão comunal e ficar lá. Desceu as escadas, meia (totalmente) desanimada e ficou no sofá. Passados alguns minutos, Lily ouve passos e olha pra ver quem era.

- Eu devia te dar uma detenção, Potter.

- Não sabia que ficar no salão comunal dá detenção, Evans. E não que isso te interesse, eu desci agora.

- Pra que você veio? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Estou indo encontrar minha namorada. Tchau.

- E a detenção?

- Eu não acho que você me daria uma. – e saiu rindo da cara de Lily.

Mais uma vez Lily ficou chorando, agora com razão.

- Por que você ta chorando, Evans? – ouviu-se a voz de Sirius. Lily que já não sentia forças pra ser mal-educada com alguém resolveu falar.

- Ah Sirius – o maroto ficou meio tonto com a reação da ruiva: ela o abraçou – eu acho que não vou agüentar por muito tempo. Eu amo o James, mas ele bebeu poção do amor, e agora ele nem se lembra de mim. Ele ama a Chang agora. – Lily falava chorando muito. Sirius muito sem graça não pôde falar nada, então resolveu ficar abraçado como um irmão a Lily até ela pegar no sono. Depois a deitou no sofá e saiu em direção à biblioteca.

**Quinta-feira **

- Lily, acorda. Nós temos aula do Slug. Vai se trocar. Ainda dá tempo. – Lily foi resmungando para o dormitório, ignorando os olhares que recebia de todos.

Não deu tempo pra café, então, ruiva logo foi pra sala.

- Hoje, vamos preparar poções do amor. – disse o professor. "que ótimo!Aff" pensou a ruiva. Essa aula era divida com os Corvinais. E James, pra variar estava com a Chang. Eles fizeram a poção com excelência, só perdendo pra Lily, que era a melhor aluna. Depois das poções prontas, o prof° estava explicando os efeitos, até que uma pergunta surgiu. Era Sirius.

- Professor, essas poções têm cura?

- Receio que não, Sr. Black. Mais alguma pergunta?

- E se alguma pessoa que já tivesse tomado a poção a tomasse, mas feita por outra pessoa?

- Essa é uma boa pergunta. Pesquisadores acreditam, que o efeito sai o contrário. A pessoa só fica com ódio da outra, e definitivamente não é um bom resultado.

Lily saiu da aula mais desanimada do que nunca estivera. Agora era oficial: ela tinha perdido o James. Quando saiu da sala, ouviu uma frase solta daquela que ela mais odiava: Chang. Ela falava com uma de suas amigas, e Lily só pôde ouvir "não vejo a hora de chegar sábado. Se tudo der certo, depois do baile, eu vou ter o maroto só pra mim." Coitada da Lily, queria chorar ali mesmo, mas "ainda tenho um pouco de dignidade" pensou. Saiu andando (quase correndo) até o lago. Ai sim, ela chorou.

- Lily – nada – Lily – nada mais uma vez – LILY – gritou Sirius.

- Oi Sirius, desculpa, mas eu não quero conversar.

- É sobre o James.

- Eu não quero saber, por favor, não me conte.

- Mas eu acho que achei a cura.

- Que!

- Escuta, ontem a hora que você falou comigo, eu achei que poderia te ajudar e fui pra biblioteca. Na sessão reservada, eu achei um livro de um tal de Sirusi Calbk. No livro dele, tem como acabar com o efeito da poção. Vamos lá, ai eu te mostro. – Lily concordou e foi. Chegando lá, foram direto pra sessão reservada, ignorando a bibliotecária, pois Lily era monitora, e podia ver os livros de lá sem problema. Pelo que Lily viu, o cara era um mala. Falava mais de si mesmo, do que de poções. O nome de livro era "Poções perfeitas, por um autor perfeito."

- Sirius, você acha mesmo que esse cara sabe de alguma coisa?

- Sei não, Lily, mas foi o mais perto que eu cheguei. Vai. Olha no capitulo das poções do amor.

Lá estavam ensinado como preparar, o que não fazer e algumas dicas.

**Se você quer que o seu par não te esqueça nunca, use um fio de seu cabelo.**

- Isso realmente não serve...- brincou Sirius...

- Cala a boca Sirius – falou Lily, também rindo.

**VOCÊ QUER DESFAZER O EFEITO?**

**Se você quer desfazer o efeito, é porque você quer o bem dessa pessoa. Eu pensei em não colocar a cura, mas eu acho que as pessoas merecem uma segunda chance.**

- Achei Sirius – Lily deu um gritinho eufórico. – Achamos Sirius.

- Então lê logo.

**Você deve dizer a essa pessoa que a ama, em publico. Fazer uma coisa que essa pessoa jamais imaginou que você faria por ela. Mas não faça escândalo, pois isso não vai funcionar. Tem que ser uma coisa realmente bonita. Você deve estar pensando em quanto é fácil isso, mas não se iluda, pois não é. Essa pessoa, também tem que querer ser salva por você. Se ele mantém uma certa magoa de você, não vai dar certo. Por isso, veja direito o que você faz. E não venha colocar a culpa no autor se não der certo.**

- Nossa, ele anima, heim...- brincou Lily

- Será que vai dar certo?

- Bom, se eu não tentar, nós nunca vamos saber, né?

- É, mas e se...

- Sirius, eu já adiei muito minha felicidade. Se isso não der certo, eu vou ver outra coisa. Não vou desistir.

- Tudo bem então. No que eu puder te ajudar, é só chamar.

- Valeu. Ah é, com quem você vai no baile?

- Nem sei. Sabe, eu não quero ir com alguma menina que só quer saber de me beijar. Eu quero ir com uma amiga.

- Então, posso ir com você?

- Claro Lily. Então depois a gente combina, porque eu não sei se você lembra, mas nós temos um simulado daqui uns 8 minutos.

- Merlin...Vamos...- Lily pegou no braço de Sirius, e sai correndo da biblioteca rumo à sala da professora Minerva. Esse foi um inicio de uma bela amizade.

N/A: Oie gente. Primeiramente, eu devo me desculpar pela demora. Eu sei que faz um mês que eu postei o segundo capitulo, mas aconteceu tanta coisa comigo. Sabe, todas as vezes que eu decidia terminar o capitulo, meus pais me chamavam pra sair. Depois eu fui viajar (meu, o Espírito Santo é lindo...huhu) e fiquei 15 dias por lá...Sem computador, muito triste. Eu até que levei um caderninho pra terminar de escrever, mas eu fiquei com uma preguiça danada (vergonhinha...), então, quando eu voltei, fui escrever os capítulos, mas num tinha inspiração, e acreditem, isso foi o melhor que saiu (snifff), mas não briguem comigo. Por favor. Eu sei que vcs são bem compreensivos...rss

Respondendo a Mayara: tipo, a Lily sabia sim que o James tava com o diário dela, mas ela é muito curiosa, e quis ler o diário dele. Tipo, se ela fosse pedir o diario dela, teria que devolver o dele, então, ela achou justo que ele tbm ficasse com o diário dele. E vc sabe como Grifinórios são justos...rss...

Miss Jane Poltergeist: vejo que vc me perdoou...êêê...feliz feliz feliz...brigadão por continuar a ler... Acho que quando for postar o plano do James, vou usar seu xan xan xan xan...pode?rss...

Kate Kiskin:Fiquei mó feliz quando recebi o seu.

Kine Evans: é serio mesmo que vc gostou do situação?Rss...nossa,eu té fiz uma comu lá no orkut. depois eu te passo, tá?

MissyGoldy: o Remus e a Lis são mesmo lindos, né..

ArthutCardan: hahaha (risada maléfica)...o plano só no prox cap...brigadinha pro continuar a ler...

Lenahhh: então, depois eu fui ler, e eu tbm acho que forcei um pouco por fazer ela chorar, mas vamos fingir que a Lily tinha levado bomba em alguma matéria, ai ela tava meio emotiva...rss...nossa...agora sim, eu forcei..rss

Jhu Radcliffe: nossa, fiquei mó feliz quando soube que vc tbm manda bjux...eu tbm num tinha visto ainda...e ai, tá gostando da fic?

Agradecimentos: Elein, a miss Jane Poltergeist, ao Arthur Cardarn, à Lua Potter, à Malu Krum, à Camyllinha Black, à Lenahhh, à Karinne, LuLi, à Sassá Potter, à Jhu Radcliffe, à Marianinha, à  
Beatriz Evans, Nice Egan, Lily Riddle, Mayara, Kate Kiskin, Brunahhh, Kine Evans, Marismylle, Larissa, Jokka potter (e nossa fic mocinho?), Gaby Granger, Missy Goldy, Patty Black, Beatriz Evans, Marianinha, Karinne. (se eu esqueci de algum nome, por favor, me desculpe, mas minha memoria é meio, totalmente, lesada...)

Bjuxxxx pra todos vcs...

E mais uma vez : REVIEWWWWSSSSSS pra eu...rss

E desculpem a demora...

Isso não vai acontecer mais: o ultimo já tá pronto...

BJUXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 – o baile

Lily, James, Remus, Lis, Sirius e quase todos os outros estudantes forma bem no simulado; até Pedro, que não é famoso por sua inteligência conseguiu um "aceitável" e conseguiu seu convite, junto com os outros. A distribuição dos convites funcionava da seguinte maneira: os alunos deveriam tirar uma nota boa no simulado, para ganhar um par de convites para sair da escola e ir até Hogsmeade antes do fim de semana. Os alunos só podiam convidar os da 4º em diante. E caso fosse com os alunos que não iriam prestar os exames esse ano, poderiam "doar" um de seus convites. Lily tinha combinado de ir com Sirius, que tinha se mostrado um grande amigo, Remus com Lis, James com Chang e Pedro com Amanda, uma Lufa-lufa.

Estavam de saída pra Hogsmeade, quando James parou Lily, e começou uma conversa...

- Evans – Lily olhou pra trás pra ver quem a estava chamando – eu queria falar com você.

- Pode falar, Potter.

- Sabe, já que você é "amiguinha" do Sirius, eu tenho que ser seu amigo também. E, além disso, eu tava pensando, por que a gente se trata com tanta hostilidade? Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada de errado.

- Primeiro, eu não sou "amiguinha" do Sirius, e sim amiga, assim como você. E eu também não sei porque somos tão hostis um com o outro. O que você sugere?

- Bom, acho que seria legal sermos amigos também. O que você acha?

- Uma boa proposta. – Lily ficou feliz, afinal, esse já era um passo bem grande. Apertou a mão de James, mas este ignorando seu aperto de mão, a puxou pra um abraço. – Tudo bem Potter, quer dizer, James, não é pra tanto.

- SIRIUS, VAMOS NA MESMA CARRUAGEM.

- TÁ PONTAS.

- PAREM DE GRITAR VOCES DOIS. – foi a vez de Lily gritar.

- Parece que só temos crianças aqui.- Lily corou com o comentário de Chang – Vamos, James. – e todos subiram na carruagem.

Foi uma cena incomum: Sirius dando em cima da "namorada" de James, e o James de vez em quando dando umas olhadinhas pra cima da Lily. Mas fora isso, foi tudo normal.

- Sabe James, eu sei que pra você é tudo normal, "e não que eu não esteja gostando", mas você não acha chato o Sirius dar em cima da sua namorada?

- Ãh? Ah não. Eles são amigos, e eu confio no Sirius.

- Tudo bem então- mas depois de algum tempo, Lily se irritou, e tentou fazer os dois pararem com isso.

- Então Chang, desde quando você está com o James?

- Por que Evans, despeitada? – Lily corou.

- Fala sério, né. Olha pro meu par...- e indicou Sirius com a cabeça. Lily estava um pouco nervuda (nervosa) com a audácia de Chang, que não reparou no "olhar fulminante" que James lançou a Sirius, que apenas murmurou um "não tenho culpa por ser gostoso" – Eu só perguntei, porque to cansada desse silencio, e se me permite dizer, você é muito sem-educação pra estar com o James – a carruagem parou – Vamos Sirius, eu não agüento mais essa garotinha. Te vejo depois James – e saiu bufando de raiva e arrastando Sirius.

- O que aquela gueixa tava falando? Eu, despeitada? Claro que não. Como ela ousa?

- Lily?

- Que Sirius?

- Fica calma meu. Vamos aproveitar o dia. Sabe, é a primeira vez que eu venho em Hogsmeade sem ser um encontro. Logo, é um dia especial. Então, sem baixo astral, porque hoje eu quero é bagunçar – Sirius falou isso, esperando ser repreendido por Lily.

- Tudo bem Sirius. Vamos à bagunça. Huhuhuuh - e saiu correndo e gritando, igual um menina de 8 anos – O ultimo que chegar na Dedosdemel é um trasgo sem bastão.

Sirius ficou parado, petrificado, olhando Lily correndo e gritando. A ultima pessoa que ele esperava fazer isso, era justamente ela. Quando saiu do transe, saiu correndo atrás da ruivinha gritando "não vale". É claro que Lily ganhou a corrida, e Sirius pagou uns sapos de chocolate pra ela. Depois foram ao correio e em seguida, na Zonko's. Ficaram lá o que pareceram horas e depois foram almoçar no Três vassouras.

- Sabe Sirius – falou Lily com um o copo de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos – Eu tava pensando, tomara que o James não esteja se divertindo com aquela tosca. Nossa, eu num gosto mesmo dela.

- É Lily, eu acho que você queria estar no lugar dela. Acho que você prefere a companhia do James à minha.

- Não Sirius, eu só queria que ele estivesse aqui com a gente. E você sabe que eu gosto muito da sua companhia – Sirius ficou feliz, afinal a "namorada" de seu eterno irmão não era fresca, ou não gostava dele.

- Quer que eu o chame?

- Não precisa. Acho que ele não viria mesmo – falou triste.

- Tudo bem. E ai, vamos comprar as fantasias?

- Vamos – Lily deu um sorrisinho e foram.

Lily comprou um lindo vestido branco com detalhes rosa e azul bebe, iria fantasiada de fadinha. Ficou realmente adorável.

- UAU Lily. O James vai babar.

- Para Sirius – Mas na verdade, Lily tava adorando a idéia de James babar por ela.

Sirius estava com duvidas para comprar a fantasia. Segundo ele, os marotos tinham combinado de ir de mosqueteiros, mas ele ficou com pena de Pedro, que não pode ficar com essa fantasia, pois eram "os três mosqueteiros" e não "os quatro mosqueteiros". Quando tava pegando a fantasia que tinha em mente,viu uma ridícula de elfo doméstico, e insistiu com Lily que devia levá-la. Mas a ruiva falou que se ele tinha falado uma coisa, não podia mais mudar, e que os marotos iriam ficar decepcionados se ele fosse com outra. Bem, no fim, ele levou a de mosqueteiro mesmo. Foram até a casa dos gritos, e estavam conversando sobre o que eles fariam quando saíssem de Hogwarts, quando ouviram um barulho de cascos.

- Pontas! – Falou (exclamou, acusou) Sirius.

- Que?

- Pontas. Olha o tanto de pontas que saem do chifre do viado.

- Sirius, não é viado. É veado. E isso não é um veado, é um cervo.

- Pra mim é tudo igual.

- Mas não é. Vem cá amiguinho – o cervo continuou parado – vem, eu não vou te machucar.

Ele chegou devagar, como se estivesse com vergonha, e timidamente parou perto de Lily. Sirius tava com uma cara que misturava alegria com satisfação. Lily tava fazendo carinho no cervo, e o bichinho fechou os olhos.

- Você ta perdido? – o "cervo" continuou com os olhos fechados. Ficaram assim mais um tempo, até que Sirius chamou Lily e falou que já deviam voltar para o castelo. Lily deu um beijinho no cervo, e foi embora falando:

- Sabe, alguma coisa naquele cervo me lembrou o James.

- É. Talvez seja o jeito de andar, meio que rebolando. Hehe

- Você não presta Sirius – falou a ruiva rindo também.

Chegaram na carruagem e James e Chang estavam lá. Para desagrado de Lily, eles voltaram juntos, mas dessa vez, não teve nada de mais.

- Se divertiu James?

- Muito – ô ironia – e você? – perguntou com uma cara de poucos amigos

- Você nem faz idéia. A Lily e eu até vimos um viado.

- Cervo. A gente viu um cervo – falou Lily.

Foram conversando, agora civilizadamente, até o castelo. Entraram e Lily se encaminhou até a sala de Dumbledore.

- Creme de menta.

- Senha bizarra...

- James?

- É, eu tenho que falar com o diretor.

- Ah. Eu também.

- Vamos? – e Lily, corada, subiu as escadas. James entrou primeiro e saiu com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Lily? – era o diretor quem chamava.

- Boa noite, Prof.

- Você quer falar comigo, suponho.

- Ah, sim. É...Eu gostaria de saber, se alguma banda musical irá tocar amanhã no baile.

- Certamente. É a banda da minha afilhada. Por que?

- Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com ela. Será que posso?

- Claro. É só você ir até uma lareira e chamar por Eliana. Fale pra ela que você é uma aluna à mando do prof. Dumbledore que ela irá te atender. Mais alguma coisa?

- Não. Obrigada prof.

Lily foi até a lareira mais próxima (N/A: que brega...) e chamou por Eliana. Depois de inúmeras tentativas, ela achou a Eliana certa e conversou com ela. Bem, no final, talvez seu plano desse certo. Lily foi para a torre da Grifinória, e chegando no salão comunal, foi se sentar com os marotos e com Lis, que não se separava de Remus, por nenhum segundo. Ficaram conversando algumas coisas e depois de algum tempo, Lily resolveu subir. Deu boa-noite pro "povão" e subiu. Antes de chegar nas escadas, Sirius veio correndo em sua direção.

- Lily

- Oi?

- Bem, como seu amigo, eu queria saber o que você foi falar com o prof. Dumbledore

- Nada

- Pensa que me engana?

- Ta, mas você vai me prometer não contar pra ninguém.

- Prometido

- Eu fui colocar meu plano em ação

- Que plano?

- Ué, já se esqueceu do que aquele "autor-narciso" falou no livro? Que Eu teria que fazer alguma coisa que ninguém esperava? Então.

- Ah. E o que você vai fazer?

- Ninguém pode esperar pelo que eu vou fazer. Nem mesmo você.

- Ta.Tudo bem então.

- Então. Tudo bem nada. Vamos ao juramento.

- Você ta brincando, né?

- Não. Vamos, a varinha. – Sirius, à contra-gosto pegou sua varinha e fez o juramento. Se ele abrisse a boca, nunca mais teria o seu lindo rostinho.

O dia passou rápido, e as garotas do sétimo ano estavam disputando o banheiro. Como Lily era monitora, foi para o banheiro dos monitores. Tomou seu banho e foi para a torre. Com ajuda das meninas, fez um lindo penteado, que deixava a maioria de suas madeixas presa num coque e soltava alguns cachos. Depois de uma tempo, um bom tempo na verdade, Lily vestiu sua fantasia. Fez um feitiço para a pele brilhar como se tivesse um pouco de glíter, mas nada muito exagerado. Colocou uma sandália prateada e finalmente estava pronta.

Acabou quase ao mesmo tempo que Lis. Esta estava muito bonita também: estava fantasiada de Rapunzel; seus cabelos, com ajuda de um feitiço ilusório estava enorme. Seu vestido era azul claro com alguns detalhes azul escuro.

- Vamos Lis, os meninos já devem estar nervosos.

- Vamos.

Sim, os meninos já estavam nervosos, mas não pela espera, e sim porque era O dia. Sirius estava com o seu humor normal. Remus um pouco triste e James apreensivo. Quando ouviram passos na escada, os meninos olharam, alias, babaram. O primeiro a falar, e ia de encontro com as garotas foi Sirius.

- UAU. Tudo isso pra mim? Merlin me ama. Ai – foi um tapa de Remus e um discreto beliscão de James.

- Os três mosqueteiros? Eu devia imaginar – foi Lis quem falou indo na direção de Remus, que a beijou.

- Fala aí – disse Sirius – To mó gatão, né?

- Convencido – disse Lily – Mas sim, você está realmente muito bonito, perdendo apenas pra uma pessoa – falou olhando intensamente James, e este perguntou com a voz meio rouca.

- E quem seria essa pessoa? – Lily ainda sustentou o olhar por alguns instantes.

- Eu, é claro – respondeu a ruiva dando o braço para Sirius. – Vamos?

Todos desceram, e James foi encontrar com Chang que estava fantasiada de odalisca. "Vaca" foi o que pensou Lily quando a viu. Entraram no salão, que estava decorado em um estilo meio "dark" meio romântico. Uma coisa bem misturada, mas bem original. Sentaram-se em uma mesinha e ficaram lá conversando de rindo das trapalhadas dos marotos, bebendo cervejas amanteigadas e de vez em quando um suco de abóbora.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou Lily ao seu par.

- Vamos, maninha – Sirius pegou uma mania de chamar lily assim. Sempre sentiu a falta de um irmã, e agora, graças ao amor de James, arranjou uma.

Remus e Lis, James e Chang, Pedro e Amanda também foram dançar. Mas ninguém tão animado quanto a "fada e o mosqueteiro moreno"...pois estes já sabiam que ia ter surpresas na festa.

- James, meu amigo, vamos trocara de par?

- Tudo bem. – eles trocaram. A musica era de dançar juntinho. James agarrou a ruiva sem exitar.

- Então, você ta gostando do Sirius?

- Como um irmão. Sabe, eu sempre quis ter um, que eu pudesse contar minha vida, meus amores e decepções. E ele me escuta sem nenhum interesse.

- Ah... Legal.

- E você e a Chang, tudo bem?

- Tudo...Bom, na verdade, eu não sei o que acontece: sinto como se minha vida acabasse quando eu saio de perto dela, mas quando estamos juntos, eu sinto um grande vazio dentro de mim. – James falava olhando intensamente os olhos de Lily – mas eu acho melhor ignorar essas coisas...

- Pô, legal – foi o máximo que a ruiva conseguiu dizer. Seus olhos estavam começando a ficar marejados, mas não ia chorar na frente do maroto.

Do outro lado do salão, um outro casal dançava juntinhos.

- Remus, eu te...

- Lis – Remus colocou o dedo nos lábios de Lis – me dá um beijo? – Lis nem respondeu, foi logo beijando o garoto. E sentiu que ele lhe beijava como se fosse o ultimo. Depois de algum tempo, eles se separaram, mas Remus continuou com os olhos fechados.

- Remus, você quer me contar alguma coisa?

- Quero – suspiro – Lis, antes de mais nada, eu queria que você soubesse que eu te amo, muito. Eu nunca faria alguma coisa pra te magoar, mas não é minha culpa.

- Que foi, Remus? O que aconteceu? Alguém te beijou a força?

- Não, mas eu preciso me afastar de você.

- Você quer terminar comigo? Por que, Remus? – olhos marejados

- É para o seu bem, Lis...

- Como terminar com você vai me fazer bem?- Lis já estava chorando

- Lis, escuta. Quando eu tinha 8 anos, eu tava brincando perto da floresta que tem perto da minha casa, e um lobisomem me mordeu.

- E daí? O que tem isso?

- Lis, não torne isso mais difícil pra mim.

- Mas eu realmente não entendo porque você quer terminar comigo.

- Lis, eu sou um lobisomem – falou o maroto já chorando (discretamente) junto com Lis. A garota limpou a lagrima que escorria solitária pelo rosto do moço e continuou.

- Mas, e daí? Só por isso você quer se livrar de mim? – Remus tava confuso

- Não...Mas é que...eu pensei que você fosse se afastar de mim...

- Eu? Nunca. Ainda mais por uma besteira dessas. Sabe, eu realmente te amo, Remus. E já chega eu ter que ficar longe de você na lua cheia. O resto do mês você vai ser meu. E ponto final.

- Lis, você não liga mesmo? – perguntou bem mais feliz do que jamais esteve.

- Claro que não. Eu te amo do jeito que você é.

- Lis, eu te amo.- Remus estava muito feliz; beijou a namorada e em seguida a rodou no ar, fazendo com que os alunos que estavam um pouco perto abaixassem com medo dos cabelos de Lis.

- E você Lily, não gosta mesmo de ninguém?

- Gosto, mas acho que ele não gosta mais de mim.

- Que isso! Você é maravilhosa. Com certeza ele é um retardado.

- Isso eu não posso negar. – deu um sorriso junto com James. A musica acabou e os outros marotos se aproximaram. Remus muito feliz, Sirius com Chang e Pedro com Amanda. Palmas eram ouvidas direcionadas à banda.

- Obrigada. Obrigada. Bem, esse é o nosso primeiro show. Agradeço ao meu padrinho e os convidados, por gostarem da nossa musica. E hoje, é um dia especial para a nossa banda, pois além de tudo, vamos ajudar uma amiga nossa a se declarar para um moço aqui presente. Por favor, palmas para Lily Evans.

Lily corou muito, mas recebeu um sorriso encantador de James, uma piscadela de Sirius e palmas do restante dos alunos.

- Bom – Lily começou totalmente sem jeito em cima do palco – estou aqui para falar perante quase toda a escola que eu te amo James – o maroto ficou super feliz, porem, tava esperando alguma coisa a mais, que não tardou a vir - Mas acho que eu me expressarei melhor cantando. Espero que vocês prestem atenção na letra da musica e na tela. – Lily pegou uma guitarra mágica enquanto descia telas mágicas atrás do palco...na introdução da musica, Lily falou.

- Essa é uma musica de uma banda trouxa de quem eu sou muito fã. Essa banda ainda não é conhecida, mas a musica é legal. O nome da musica é TÃO SEU – SKANK

_Eu sinto sua falta  
Não posso esperar tanto tempo assim  
O nosso amor é novo  
É o velho amor ainda e sempre_

Nas telas, passavam cenas de James pedindo pra sair com Lily – mas o interessante era que a garota excluiu os não's do pensamento. A tela, era um amplificador da penseira de Dumbledore, e como Lily não queria mais lembrar dos foras que deu em James, eles foram cortados.

_Não diga que não vem me ver  
de noite eu quero descansar  
Ir ao cinema com você  
Um filme à toa no Pathé_

_Que culpa a gente tem de ser feliz  
Que culpa a gente tem, meu bem  
O mundo bem diante do nariz  
Feliz aqui e não além_

James estava chocado. Seu plano deu certo. Deu mais que certo. Lily fez por ele em uma noite o que ele nunca imaginou em 3 anos.

_Me sinto_ _só, me sinto só, me sinto tão seu  
me sinto tão, me sinto só e sou teu_

_Me sinto_ _só, me sinto só, me sinto tão seu  
me sinto tão, me sinto só e sou teu _

O maroto estava a ponto de chorar. Isso é o que ele pediria por uma vida inteira. A tela agora estava mostrando o momento em que ele deu uma flor pra Lily, quando estavam no 1º ano, e James pediu beijinho pra ruivinha, e esta deu. Sabe, aquele beijinhos de criança? Então, esses mesmo. "Ela ainda lembra" ele pensou. Os outros alunos estavam maravilhados.

_Eu faço tanta coisa  
Pensando no momento de te ver  
A minha casa sem você é triste  
E a espera arde sem me aquecer_

Agora, na tela, estava passando quando Lily começou sofrer por James.

_Não diga que você não volta  
Eu não vou conseguir dormir  
À noite eu quero descansar  
Sair à toa por aí_

A inúmeras vezes em que os dois se beijaram, e não foram poucas. Até que na tela, apareceu o rosto de Lily, do jeito que ela estava hoje, e perguntou em alto e bom som:

- James, você quer ser feliz comigo? – o salão ficou um absoluto silêncio, até que James saiu do transe e foi com um sorriso de orelha à orelha em direção do palco; seu rosto também apareceu na tela.

- Quero – foi a sua resposta. Pegou Lily no colo e a rodou no ar. Ficou olhando os olhos hipnotizantes de Lily e em seguida a beijou. No começo foi um beijo doce e candido, depois, mais quente e desesperado. Parecia final de copa de quadribol: todos gritavam, e/ou aplaudiam. Sirius, nem se compara. Estava tão feliz que agarrou a primeira menina que viu e lascou o beijo.

- Lily, você quer namorar comigo?

- XAN XAN XAN XAN...Claro que quero James. Eu te amo, Potter

- Eu também, Evans. – e se beijaram novamente.

Até o Prof. Dumbledore estava feliz. Tão feliz que puxou a Profº Mcgonagall e a rodou no ar, fazendo mais uma vez o salão ficar em silêncio.

- Pára, Alvo. Os alunos estão olhando.

- Deixa eles pra lá, Minerva. Acho que são eles quem estão perdendo essa musica

- Mas Alvo...

- Ah Minerva, vamos dançar.

Depois de algum tempo (chame de "tempo-pós-choque" se quiser) os alunos começaram a dançar animadamente, e com certeza, o grupo mais animado, eram os marotos e seus pares. Remus "empurrava", James rodopiava, Sirius puxava e os três davam selinhos nas namoradas, bem, ficante no caso do Sirius.

- James, eu sei que acabou o efeito da poção, mas você não acha estranho o Sirius ta ficando com a Chang?

- Lily, eu SEMPRE amei você. Nunca gostei de verdade da Chang – Lily corou e deu outro beijo em James. Depois do beijo, o mundo parou ao redor deles, que começaram a dançar musica lenta, enquanto a banda tocava "twist and shout" dos Beatles...Muito estranho.

O baile acabou, e os meninos subiram para a torre. Ficaram no salão comunal revivendo os "melhores momentos" da festa.

- Nossa, eu to com sono – falou James, bocejando

- Tudo bem, vamos dormir. – falou (ordenou) Lily

- Tinha que ser a monitora, mesmo...- falou Sirius.

Como era esperado, Lily não conseguiu dormir aquela noite. Ficou um bom tempo conversando com Lis, mas esta logo dormiu. E nossa querida monitora ficou sonhando acordada com o baile. Lembrando da expressão dos alunos quando souberam que ela tocava, ou quando falou que amava o James. Ficou lembrando cada expressão no rosto do maroto, que se misturava à felicidade + medo + ansiedade + um monte de coisas que ela não soube decifrar.

TOC TOC...

"Deve ser o vento"

TOC TOC

"Será uma coruja?"

BAM BAM BAM

" Com certeza corujas não fazem Bam's"

Lily se levantou e abriu a janela.

- Você não esperava que só um baile ia ser o suficiente pra mim, né?

- James! O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Tava com saudades. Sobe.

- Eu? Ah não, eu tenho medo de altura. Não vai dar. Não mesmo.

- Lily, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Vamos passear. Por favor.

- Tudo bem, eu nem tava com sono mesmo.

N/A: oieee gente. Td bom com vcs?

Então, se vcs virem em seus e-mails umas 5 mensagens de que eu postei o cap, não liguem...é que eu realmente fiz isso...

Cara...a lesada aqui esqueceu como faz para postar os caps...dá pra acreditar?

Ahh não...eu vou me matar...alguém me segure..."olhe o drama" foi o que minha mãe disse...

Bem, aqui vai mais um cap, e eu achei esse bem bonitinho...acreditem, esse foi o único que eu gostei...

Ahh...gente, lembram que eu falei que o ultimo cap tava pronto? Então. Tava mesmo, mas eu achei que ficou muuito sem graça, ai eu queria saber se alguém pode me ajudar a escrevê-lo. Encarem isso da seguinte maneira: eu sou uma autora de meia tigela desesperada pra postar o ultimo cap...então, alguém se habilita? Bom, se estiver interessado, por favor compareça na rua...ops...msg errada...mas agora é serio, se alguém se compadecer, me add no MSN, ai vcs me ajudam, ta?

Valew

Bjuxxx

Agradecimentos:

Elein, a miss Jane Poltergeist, ao Arthur Cardarn, à Lua Potter, à Malu Krum, à Camyllinha Black, à Lenahhh, à Karinne, LuLix, à Sassá Potter, à Jhu Radcliffe, à Marianinha, àBeatriz Evans, Nice Egan, Lily Riddle, Mayara, Kate Kiskin, Brunahhh, Kine Evans, Marismylle, Larissa, Jokka potter, Gaby Granger, Missy Goldy, Patty Black, Beatriz Evans, Marianinha, Karinne, Mixx22 e a Jade ( mais uma vez: se eu esqueci de alguém me desculpa, ta?)

Gente...

REVIEWSSSSSSS PRAA GAU...

BJUXXX MOÇADA


End file.
